Halle Berry
Halle Berry portrayed Ororo Munroe/Storm in X-Men, X2: X-Men United, X-Men: The Last Stand and X-Men: Days of Future Past and Ginger Ale in Kingsman: The Golden Circle. Significant roles *Emily Franklin in Living Dolls (1989) *Vivian in Jungle Fever (1991) *Natalie in Strictly Business (1991) *Cory in The Last Boyscout (1991) *Debbie Porter in California (1991) *Angela in Boomerang (1992) *Kathleen Mercer in Father Hood (1993) *Autumn Haley in The Program (1993) *Sharon Stone in The Flintstones (1994) *Queen Sheba in Solomon & Sheba (1995) *Khaila Richards in Losing Isaiah (1995) *Sandra Beecher in Race the Sun (1996) *Josie Potenza in The Rich Man's Wife (1996) *Nisi in B*A*P*S (1997) *Shelby Coles in The Wedding (1998) *Nina in Bulworth (1998) *Zola Taylor in Why Do Fools Fall in Love (1998) *Dorothy Dandridge in Introducing Dorothy Dandridge (1999) *Ginger Knowles in Swordfish (2001) *Leticia Musgrove in Monster's Ball (2001) *Jinx Johnson in 007: Die Another Day (2002) *Miranda Grey in Gothika (2003) *Patience Phillips/Catwoman in Catwoman (2004) *Janie Starks in Their Eyes Were Watching God (2005) *Cappy in Robots (2005) *Rowena Prince in Perfect Stranger (2007) *Audrey Burke in Things We Lost in the Fire (2007) *Frankie in Frankie & Alice (2010) *Nurse Aimee in New Year's Eve (2011) *Kate Mathieson in Dark Tide (2012) *Native Woman/Jocasta Ayris/Luisa Rey/Indian Party Guest/Ovid/Meronym in Cloud Atlas (2012) *Jordan Turner in The Call (2013) *Molly Woods in Extant (2014) *Vanita Gupta in Tulia (2015) Quotes *"One of the biggest joys is the camaraderie and seeing my friends. I love Hugh Jackman. I love Anna Paquin. I love these people, and I love that I get to hang out with them and get to catch up, because we all go on and lead different lives and do different things and don't talk as much as we like. So get to come back on this movie and get reconnected again. I get to see Hugh's beautiful baby and pick up where we left off. That's a big personal joy. The joy in the work is that I love this character, and I get to put on the wig again. This time, I got to do more of the things I wanted to do. In the last film, I didn't get to do things so I was really happy about that." *"That's what I threatened. (laughs) I really wasn't going to do that, but I thought that I somehow have to scare the sh*t out of them and get them to give Storm a point of view, so I really didn't say that to the studio; I just sort of threw that around thinking that it will get some attention. This is all I ever wanted. Not really more screen time, because I know it's an ensemble, but if Storm spoke for 5 minutes, then I wanted it to be 5 minutes that meant something. 5 minutes of character development; 5 minutes of a point of view and 5 minutes of some back story history, not just "Go get the plane" or "Come on kids, let's go". After three movies, I really wanted her lines to mean something." *"I would never not had come back. Honestly, I love the character and I love the franchise and my responsibility to come and see this character through. I just felt passionately that she needed to be stronger. Making an X-Men film is a big chunk of my year--I could have done two movies in the time it takes to do an X-Men film--so I struggled with this time in my career. I'm not getting any younger and do I want to give nine months out of my year to a movie that I do nothing in, and pass up two roles where I can really do something. It's those sorts of decisions that one has to start making for one's self, so I'm happy that I got to do more in this film." *"At one point, it was a little scary. I wasn't really on at the time when all this was going on. Realistically, I was in a dilemma, not showing up because they didn't write for my part, I knew by then the part was there, it was that I had another movie that I was set to do when they finally got X-Men together, so I was a little torn. That's why I actually held out towards the end, not for any creative reason. I wasn't really that involved when they were changing directors, but I was surprised to hear that Bryan wasn't going to be doing it. I didn't think that they would make a third one without him. They thought they would, which is why I think it got postponed and a lot of drama took place. When they finally came to terms that they would not make it without him, and when I heard it was Brett, I was really happy because I believe him to be a good director and I knew he would bring the energy to the last one that I think it needed and that the fans wanted." *"I think she evolved quite nicely, especially considering that there's a bunch of other great characters that need some evaluation and development and screen time. I thought just the one sentence in the beginning of the movie when she says, you know, that she realized that she was from Africa and in her country, with her powers she was revered and in this country she's put down upon. That alone said a lot about who she was, where she came from, and what her struggles was all about. That's all I ever wanted, a little bit of understanding of who she was." *"'' You realize how nauseas you can get when you're spinning at the speed of light. Luckily, our stunt coordinator, Simon Crane, is not into abuse, so he only made me do it a few times, especially because I was getting sick. Once we got it right, he was done because Brett does about 50 takes. I was like, "Thank God Brett is not here right now because this would be bad."" *"She's tough. We're not professional stunt people obviously, so every once in a while, our limbs got away from us." *"''You did see the end right? So I don't know if that's where they are going. If this is the end, which in my mind it probably is, I'm just really happy with the way it ended; and if does well, Fox will do another one. It would be advantageous for them to do another one. I think they will if the fans love this one enough and enough people go see it and they all want it, I'm sure there will be another one." *"No, I think I like coming in and playing Storm, but there are so many things I want to do with my career that I don't think I want to dedicate that much time to doing a spin-off character on Storm. I think I'm done. When you play one like this to play another one would be going backwards at best at this point. I don't think I can beat it so why try." *"Yeah. I'm excited too. The fans really love Storm, and so I'm really happy that it's worked out that way. No matter what my part will be or won't be, to be a part of that is always a good thing. I love it." *"It's a character that I love and fans really love the whole series, they really love Storm. It's like family. It's fun to get back together with Hugh and everybody, it's good fun." *"Storm probably won't be as badass as she was going to be because we won't be able to do any fighting or flying or things like that. She'll be different than we originally planned her to be but I still think she'll be an integral part of [[X-Men: Days of Future Past|this new ''X-Men movie]]." *"''I was pregnant then. I was three months pregnant. I had to shoot really fast, I shot for about two weeks, it was about as much as I could do before I was just like busting out of the suit." *"In a heartbeat. In a heartbeat I would do a Storm movie. I love that character through and through. So if that ever became an opportunity for me if it’s before I’m 65-years old I would absolutely do that." *"Well, I think they should do it. If the fans want that the fans need to speak up and I’m sure it would be a possibility. If Fox felt like they could make money off of a Storm movie I’m sure they would do it." Trivia *Berry once dated Wesley Snipes who portrayed Blade in all three of the Blade movies. Category:X-Men cast Category:Kingsman cast